Cαηdуℓαηd
by Mini Maslow
Summary: The boys think candyland is a little kids game. What will happen when they get sucked into the world and have to play to get out? And they meet some cute girls? Let's find out! I do not own BTR! And it is rated T for later chapters!
1. Prologue

**Hey! This is short because it is the prologue only!Thank you to:**

**BigTimeFan50:Oc and Co-Author**

**Fabulous36:Oc**

**Bigtimerushlover98:Oc**

**MissH2O:Oc**

**AlwaysAndForeverCrazy:Oc**

* * *

><p><strong>In 2J<strong>

**3rd Person POV**

"Let's play Candyland!"Carlos said as he walked into the living room holding the game in his hands.

"Ugh Carlos not Candyland. Can't we just play video games or something?" James asked not bothering to turn away from the mirror.

"Come on guys. We haven't played it in years," Carlos insisted.

"Yeah because it's a kid's game," James retorted.

"No it's not the box says three and up," Carlos replied.

James face-palmed before asking Logan, "Can you explain to him what that means?"

"That just means it's a family friendly game so parents or older siblings can play with younger kids," Logan being the logical one explained.

"So you're not playing it with me?" Carlos asked.

"No," James answered before continuing to fix his hair.

"Kendall!" Carlos yelled out for his taller blonde friend.

Kendall came out of the room flipping his damp hair from his recent shower out of his eyes.

"Kendall," Carlos called out again.

"What?" Kendall questioned.

"Will you play Candyland with me?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know..." Kendall started but stopped after seeing the sad look on Carlos' face.

"Fine I'll play," Kendall replied.

"Yay I'll set the game up," Carlos said.

"Wait! I'll play if James and Logan play too," Kendall told him before turning to look at his other two friends.

"Ugh Kendall I don't want to play that stupid kid game," James protested.

"One game won't kill you James," Kendall insisted.

"Fine. One game," James said.

"I get green! It matches my eyes!" Kendall yelled, jumping to grab the piece.

"Aww!" James said, grabbing the red piece.

Carlos got blue and smiled while Logan got yellow because he was reading something about how it calms you're nerves.

"Who goes first?" Logan asked.

"Shortest then to the right!" Carlos exclaimed, it was him,Logan, Kendall, James.

He picked his card and as he was about to move his piece a wind blew.

"Logan, the AC isn't on and the window isn't open!" James exclaimed.

"Get your emergency bags now!We got to go!" Logan said, but as soon as they got their bags they fell into a new place.

"Where are we?" Kendall asked, there was a gumdrop lane and a chocolate river next to them.

"CANDY LAND! It looks exactly like the place on my Candyland map." Carlos exclaimed showing them his game map.

"No,no,no! It's not possible!" Logan said, pacing around.

"Well guess we're stranded." James said,gulping.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Also not all Ocs are gonna be introduced next chapter for the next (around) 4 chapters only 1 or 2 (for 2 chapters) will be introduced! So hope you enjoyed! Love ya !<strong>

**R 3x:Read,Review,Recommend!**

**Mickey :P aka Mini Maslow**


	2. Meeting the British Girl

**Hey guys! So I was wondering should I do:Quotes,Lyrics, or Questions each chapter? Anyways next chapter will NOT and I repeat NOT have an OC. I got a map of Candy Land saved so yeah!**

* * *

><p><strong>In Candyland<strong>

**3rd Person POV**

"Hey Carlos where are we?" Logan asked.

"Umm entering Peppermint Forest." Carlos replied, looking at the map.

"Daddy! Some more visitors are coming." A girl said, in a British accent.

"Okay,get along!" a voice called.

"Hello!" the girl said, smiling.

She had platinum blonde hair,long side swept bangs,crystal blue (huge) eyes,light skin tone, a button nose, one dimple (on the right cheek), stood at around 5'4, and was pretty thin.

"Hey, I'm Diamond,James Diamond.I'm in a band." James said, smiling.

"Piper Ally traditional name here is Peppermint Piper though." Piper replied.

When they were all greeted the walked around the forest for a bit.

"Are you guys hungry?" she asked.

"Yeah sort of." Carlos replied, with nods from Kendall and Logan.

"Um anyone there?" she replied, waving her hand in front of James' face.

"Oh yeah! Hey what's on your wrist." James asked.

"A tattoo. It says:How to Love," Piper replied, looking down. "why don't we go inside?"

"Dad here they are. James,Logan,Kendall an-"

"Carlos! You're !" Carlos exclaimed jumping like a fan girl.

"Yes, I am son." he replied, a thick Scottish accent, in his voice.

"Piper Ally, I am going to get some the guests."

"Okay father." Piper replied, waving at her dad.

**30 Minutes Later**

"The cookies and coffee are ready." Piper said, taking both things out.

"So, Piper. If you don't mind me asking: Why does your dad have an Scottish accent?"

"I was kinda adopted. I was playing Candy Land with my sister Bella and some of my a wind came,I got sent here. Now all my friends are in different parts of Candy Land."

"Well, that sucks." Carlos replied, taking a bite of his sugar cookie, "THIS IS AMAZING!"

"I learned how to make those from my mum. And then the mint chocolate chip in Home EC."

"And what's in this coffee?" Logan asked, sipping it.

"Oh fresh pep berries. They are some minty berries that are in my back yard."

"Cool!" Carlos said, "PUPPY!" he yelled.

"Sprinkles!" Piper said, petting the Husky puppy.

"Why is his name Sprinkles?" Kendall asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Oh I found him in Gum Drop Mountain where he was eating sprinkles off a mini gumdrop."

"Peppermint Piper! I am home!"

"Kay dad!"

"So what do you guys want to do?""

"Go home." James whispered.

"Okay but we need to go to King Kandy." Piper said.

"I was kid- You know why don't you get your things and we head off." James replied, looking at the platinum blonde.

"Okay, let me tell my dad." she said, smiling and running off.

**Piper's POV**

"Dad, can I go to King Kandy's castle?" I asked my dad.

"No Piper. You are staying here. It is too dangerous." he replied, closing the fridge.

"It's Candy Land! And I want to go home, with my _real _family. Plus I am helping the boys and finding my friends." I replied, stomping my foot.

"Ally you know I would, but I can't." Mr. Mint told me, sitting at the table.

"Please! I'll be extra careful! I promise to call when I visit a new state! I mean I am helping these 4 boys!" I pleaded.

"No!" he said, sternly.

"Didn't want to do this." I replied,sadly. I stared into his eyes and in seconds he had mint swirls in his eyes, _You will let me go to King Kandy with the boys._

"Go ahead Piper!" he told me, smiling.

"OK! Thanks daddy!" I said, hugging him and running to my room.

I grabbed my bag and filled my belongings, which took a little bit seeing how small my room was.

**Leaving Peppermint Forest**

**3rd Person POV**

"Let's go!" Piper said, looking at the boys.

"Alright. So what car? " James replied.

"A red Ferrari convertible!" Piper exclaimed, getting the keys and running outside.

"Next stop,Gum Drop Mountain." Carlos said, sitting in the passenger seat.

* * *

><p><strong>I am sorry for the chapters being short! But since nothing is happening but meeting OCs they are gonna be like that. So until the main OCs are introduced this is probably how they are gonna be.<strong>

**Powers: Piper can control a persons: Choices,emotion, exc. So she controls them in general!Cool right! JK kinda creepy**

******R3x:Read,Review,Recommend**

**-Mickey :P aka Mini Maslow**


	3. Gumdrop Mountain

**Okay so sorry for barely writing! I have 5 stories going on right now Sorry! Ok one little change is that Piper's car is: a Cherry Red Camaro convertible, just think Bumblebee from Tranformers, but red.**

* * *

><p><strong>Heading to Gumdrop Mountain<strong>

**James' POV**

"Carlos does that map have a gas station?" I asked, keeping my eye on the road.

"No why?" Carlos asked.

"I am almost empty. And we are barely going onto the road that leads there."

"There should be one if you go left onto Ginger Lane and Marshmallow Gas Station should be at the corner." Piper replied, as if reading it off a book.

Logan stared at her as if wondering, how she memorized it and said it so clearly. While Kendall was just staring at her with his mouth open.

"Woah..." I replied, taking a left onto Ginger Lane.

"Living here gives you time to practice." she said, with a shrug and fixing her beanie. She was wearing a different outfit (packed up her other one) it was: ripped skinny jeans, a loose red and white henley top, navy blue beanie (hair in a messy side bread) and navy blue converse.

As for us guys, I was wearing my white v-neck,skinny jeans, and Buster Clyde sneakers.(that I finally found online again) Kendall was wearing, a green t-shirt,jeans, and some matching Vans. Logan was wearing a baby blue v-neck, a brown and baby blue (diamond design) cardigan, with jeans and navy blue converse. Carlos on the other hand was wearing a blue and navy blue striped hoodie, jeans, and matching Vans.

"Piper?" I asked, as I got out of the car and saw the gas tank.

"Yeah?" she replied, smiling.

"Can you get me a Sprite?" I asked, as she was walking into the corner store.

"Sure," she said, walking in.

**Piper's POV**

**In the Store**

"Hey Mary." I greeted, as I saw the cashier. She was 20, brunette, brown eyes,tan skin, and pretty tall.

"Hi Piper." she said, cleaning up her counter.

I was picking up my Munchies (Flamin' Hot), James' sprite, Logan's sunflower seeds, Carlos' corndog, and Kendall's snicker bars.

"Why so much?" she asked, as I paid.

"I'm going to King Kandy's castle. I plan on helping 4 guys, my friends, and I get home."

"Well that will be $10." she replied, with a smile.

I reached into my wallet and pulled out a $10 bill. I grabbed the bag and left of to the car.

Kendall took the wheel, Carlos sat passenger seat, Logan at my right, me crammed in the middle, and James sat at my left.

_I wonder how being back in California will be..._

_Or if James knows that I have a crush on him..._

_Oh Piper this is gonna be a long car ride_

"Piper are you ok in the middle?" James asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah." I replied, putting in my earbuds.

"Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember

The people we used to be

It's even harder to picture

That you're not here next to me

You said it's too late to make it

But is it too late to try?

And then that time that you wasted

All of our bridges burnt down

I've wasted my nights

You turned out the lights

Now I'm paralyzed

Still stuck in that time when we called it love

But even the sun sets in paradise"

"James,check it out! Your girlfriend can sing.'' Carlos whispered to James. I guess he didn't notice I lowered the volume, just to where I could hear somebody call me.

"I know! And wait... something isn't right. She ISN'T my girlfriend!" James harshly whispered back.

"He has a point you know." I said, smiling at them.

"Oh sorry." Carlos said, sinking into his seat.

"It's ok." I replied, putting my head on my shoulder quickly falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>1 Hour Later...<strong>

**Arriving at Gumdrop Mountain**

When I woke up only Kendall and Logan were awake. We must've made a stop because Logan was now in the passenger seat and Carlos was next to me.

"What time is it?" I replied, sitting up from... JAMES' LAP?

"What?" James mumbled.

" you guys enjoy your nap?"Kendall asked, obviously seeing how I was sleeping.

"I know kickboxing." I threatened, sending a death glare.

"Hey guys, why does Piper look piping mad. See what I did?" Carlos stated, "is it because of her and James sleeping?"

"You know too?" James asked, staring at the boy.

"Yeah here are the pictures." he said, passing over his IPhone.

Picture #1: My head on James' shoulder him playing with my hair. Me asleep and James still awake, but seeming to almost be asleep.

Picture #2:James has his arm around my stomach with my head on his lap.

Picture #3:James hand on my butt (seriously?) and me asleep on his lap.

"Oh hell nah! You did not touch my ass!" I stated, hitting James.

"Hey I didn't take the picture." he whined, rubbing his arm.

"Yeah huh?" I said, sending him an apologetic smile and turning to the other boys.

"What are you gonna do?" Carlos asked, clearly scared.

"I'm gonna kill you!" I yelled, hitting all the boys while James was pulling me back.

"OWWW!" Carlos whimpered, touching his bruised arm.

"Ouch!" Logan said in response, checking his wrist.

"DUDE, I'M DRIVING!" Kendall yelled.

"Well, dude I was sleeping!" I replied, sarcastically.

* * *

><p><strong>Gumdrop Mountain<strong>

**3rd Person POV**

"How are we sleeping?We have 3 tents and 5 of us." James asked, petting Sprinkles.**(I didn't forget)**

"Me and Kendall in one. Carlos and you in , with Sprinkles, will get their own." Logan stated.

"Ok!" they all said in unison.

Piper got her sleeping bag, zebra with red inside, and walked into the tent. Followed by Sprinkles carrying its bed, purple with pink polka dots.

The 5 teens were all changed and ready to sleep.

"We should start a campfire!" Piper suggested.

"Sure!" the boys agreed. Piper ran and got marshmallows, Carlos had the crackers and chocolate, and Sprinkles followed with sticks.

The teens were having a great time except there was something they were unaware of. They were being watched. 2 girls were hiding in the bushes, they wanted revenge against Piper and her friends. And they were determined to get it.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay you probably know that the villains will be introduced now they are anonymous and won't show up a lot until the girls are ALL in this. Next chapter a new girl will be introduced!<strong>

**R3x: Read, Review, & Reccommend**

**-Mickey aka Mini Maslow**


	4. Double the Bad News

**Ok! I haven't been on. Sorry I am on vacation but hey that means away from school BUT more writing time!Also I am making a schedule that will start in September or sooner.**

_**Monday:Love is Rough **_

_**Tuesday:Secret Santas**_

_**Wednesday:Candyland**_

_**Thursday:Welcome To My Life**_

_**Fri-Sun:Break!**_

_**Sound Good?**_

**Piper's POV**

**Morning**

"Good morning Sprinkles!" I greeted, to my dog, who was currently stretching.

I walked through my tent, then got out my makeup bag and grabbed my suitcase and changed.

I put in some dry shampoo and brushed my hair through. I quickly made a messy bun and changed. I threw on a t-shirt (:heart: is everything) some melon shorts, melon vans, and put on my makeup. Nothing too much just eyeliner,mascara,blush, a light lipstick, and foundation.

When I got out of the tent, the guys were still asleep. I ran over to the 1st tent. Blue equals Carlos and Logan.

I started hitting the sides and telling them to get up, no sound. Well besides Carlos' snoring.

I did the same to the green tent. I heard James say something. Which sounded like "Piper" aka my name, and some other noise. Followed by that was Kendall laughing. I walked back into my red tent.

I decided to try and find signal. I grabbed my HK tote and fished for my phone. Once I got it out, I tried to find signal.

"Two bars, has to do." I muttered under my breath. I called Peanut Parker aka Tori. She was the closest of my friends.

"Hello?" Tori answered. _YES! _

"Tori? It's Piper." I responded, hoping she remembered me. I haven't talked to her since to months after the incident.

"Piper! Where are you!" she exclaimed. _She remembers!_

"Gumdrop Mountain! Look pack up. Big Time Rush, four new friends, are taking us home!" I replied, hoping she would want to.

"Oh, I'll call you later." Tori replied, I frowned. Before I could answer she hung up.

_No, it can't be. She has to come home! _

**3rd Person POV**

**In the Green Tent**

Kendall stifled a laugh after he bursted out laughing the first time.

"Oh Piper.." James mumbled rolling over, which was followed with some mumbles.

"Ok, laughs over. Time to wake him up." Kendall whispered to himself. He started patting James and telling him to wake up. A while after James woke up.

"Hey, what time is it?" James asked, yawning right after.

"10. Also maybe you'd care to explain your dream." Kendall smirked.

"What dream. I d-didn't have a dream!" James awkwardly stuttered.

"This doesn't ring a bell. Piper.. Piper! Oh Piper." Kendall laughed at his friend.

James cheeks got even redder than their natural shade.

"You're blushing!" Kendall joked.

"No it's just my rosacea!" James replied.

The two boys changed before going out of their tent. James changed into a white graphic v-neck, dark skinny jeans, and his **special **Buster Clydes. Kendall sticked with a green and blue plaid shirt, skinny jeans, and blue Vans.

They both walked out, seeing Logan and Carlos already eating breakfast with Piper.

Carlos was wearing his famous blue striped shirt, black skinny jeans, and dark blue converse. Logan was wearing a white button up with his sleeves folded up, skinny jeans, and some converse.

**Piper's POV**

**Outside**

"Good morning!" I greeted to the two boys.

"Morning!" they said in unison.

"Juice?" I asked, they nodded.

James took a sip and grinned. "This is amazing! What is it?"

"Berry juice. Strawberry, blueberry, and raspberry juice. You're straw is licorice though!" I added with a smile. _Hey something has to include the Candyland vibe!_

"AND I also packed up some more cookies. These are peanutbutter and I cut up some apple slices!" I stated, pointing to the plate.

They finished eating we packed up and started going off to Grandma Nutt's house. Hopefully Victoria would change her mind!

Boom!

"What was that?" Carlos and I both asked in unison.

"A tire popped!" Kendall stated, taking out a big breath.

We all climbed out of my car and looked at it.

"It's pretty bad." James said.

"Thanks Captain Obvious." I mumbled rolling my eyes.

"Piper do you have a spare tire?" Logan asked me.

"It should be in the trunk." I replied, hoping it was in there.

He looked in the secret compartment (which was a hole in the trunk) and turned around.

"There's a tire!" everybody smiled, "but no way to put it in." we frowned.

"Piper?Why don't you have a tire jack?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know, because in Candyland tires usually NEVER pop. It is forbidden to leave sharp objects laying need to be kept in your property!" I recited, like I knew it by heart.

"So what are we gonna do." Wait here until somebody comes?" Carlos asked.

"There's a house over there I guess we can go over and see if they can help us. It even looks like a barn so they have tools, I think." Kendall answered Carlos' question.

"Or we could push the car to a gas station 10 miles forward!" James replied, smiling.

"NO!" we all shouted, James backed away.

"Let's get walking seems like it's 5 miles away!" I replied.

I grabbed my tote, the boys their backpacks, and locked the doors.

"Sprinkles! Come here boy!" I called, the husky came and we started walking.

**So you loved it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews!**

**-Mickey aka MiniMaslow**

**R3x: Read, Review, Recommend :{)**


End file.
